


The stars and heavens are separate.

by Scoliwings



Category: Slightly Damned
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoliwings/pseuds/Scoliwings
Summary: Based off this wallpaper by Chu: https://twitter.com/sdamned/status/882442838713053184A cool guy called ExtraDeto of Twitter said something about Kieri and Buwaro never seeing the stars before, so I wanted to write the conversations they might have had about them. This takes place just before they arrive at St. Curtis.Hope you enjoy!





	The stars and heavens are separate.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this wallpaper by Chu: https://twitter.com/sdamned/status/882442838713053184
> 
> A cool guy called ExtraDeto of Twitter said something about Kieri and Buwaro never seeing the stars before, so I wanted to write the conversations they might have had about them. This takes place just before they arrive at St. Curtis.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The angel was sitting in the wagon, quietly rifling through Rhea's bag full of fairy tales books she had bought at some point throughout their journey. They'd only just begun to teach her boyfriend how to read and write, and these were advanced stories alongside short, whimsical tales - none of which interested Kieri; sure, the little stories were cute, but not quite enough for her. She'd already brushed up so much on Lingo. And here she was surprised Rhea had more advanced genres.

She was reading through a particularly riveting version of _Parisa,_ a story about two little kids who found a lost spirit and decided to help them, when all of a sudden a catlike creature jumped onto the back of the wagon and snatched the book she'd been reading. Kieri's hands were motionless, holding onto a book that was no longer there. She looked up at the cat in shock before leaping up and chasing after them.

"H-Hey, wait, no! I was not finished reading that!"

That seemed to catch the cat's attention. They stopped just short of the door that led outside, book still in their mouth.

Kieri tripped over a loose plank, slamming headfirst on the floor and pulled her face up rashly. She brought up a hand to rub her bruised cheek, narrowing her eyes at the cat. She couldn't let it get outside where she knew Rhea and Buwaro were toasting... what was it that Rhea called them? Fluffy, white confectioneries? Mash-mellows? Yes, she decided, that was most definitely what they were called. They were toasting mash-mellows, and Kieri couldn't let this feline interrupt their fun time, much lest Rhea discover that she'd been reading through her books. Gods, Mother Gaia would be ashamed of her.

She motioned to the cat. Gently, gently... they gazed at her with yellow eyes, unblinking. Come on. She could coax them back inside, right?

"Come on," Kieri whispered, trying to use her Angelic charm to her advantage.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to ruin a book, right? That is mine. Please, return it."

For a moment, her pleas seemed to convince the cat as they turned around and took a few steps towards her. Then they flung _Parisa_ over their shoulder and out the door. Kieri yelped, scrambling outside without thinking. "YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH DAMMIT AAAAAA _AAAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHHHhhhhh--"_

She flailed around to keep herself from falling as quickly as she'd rushed outside. The book was safe and in her arms, thank goodness. But the damage had been done. She ripped her eyes away from the book and towards the campfire, where her friends were roasting mash-mellows. Both of them were staring at her; Buwaro with a confused expression, Rhea with an amused one. Why were they--? Oh no.

Rhea immediately began cackling as Kieri's face grew red, realizing what she'd just done. "Oh, gods. Oh, gods, this is absolutely priceless! Buwaro, didja hear that? Kieri, say that again! The sound of an Angel swearing is so beautiful! Only if we had some sort of recording device for that." Then she saw the book and raised an eyebrow at Kieri. Oh no, she was damned, never to return back to heaven, she's done for. Her crime has been discovered.

"Uh!" she stammered. "Hi Rhea! T-There was a cat and it..." Kieri faltered as she turned around. The cat was gone, but Rhea didn't seem to care about the fact that she'd been reading through her collection. The longtailed jakkai motioned her over. She walked over and as soon as she sat down, a purple claw pulled her over, bumping her back to her boyfriend's jacket. Kieri swung her arm around Buwaro as well. She could appreciate the times they'd held hands and cuddled, although only recently had she become comfortable with this. She sighed, leaning onto her demon boyfriend and closing her eyes.

 

Rhea simply stared at the couple for a few minutes. They didn't really seem to notice, what and all with their cuddling. Maybe she should've been bothered by this affection thing they had going on for a while. Sure, it was nice and all, but sometimes she missed just being friends with Buwaro and Kieri and doing friend stuff. It'd been so long since she last hung out with Ramirez or Jake. She _really_ should have been bothered by her afterlife and the way everything just was. Constant running around, constantly putting up with Buwaro's demon reputation, constantly educating both of them about Fragaria and what life here is like...


End file.
